A New Beginning
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Chloe's thankful for Adrien's support as she holds the comb in her hand.


Her fingers tremble over the comb in her hands as she stares at his ring and wonders if perhaps there is a reason that they are separated and yet together all at once.

Chloe takes a deep breath, "Adrien, what does this mean for us?" It's quiet, and not at all what she feels like she's able to say, the fact that her Kwami is not speaking, not leaving its hiding spot is a bit of a relief really; she feels thirteen again, confused, unsure of herself, and way too quiet for her father's liking.

Adrien's hand, the one with the ring, reaches out and soothes her fingers beneath his touch, "Chloe, we can still be friends, that doesn't change with time. It's just now we have to be more for Paris too. You will be as much a part of our group as Ladybug and I, Cat Noir, are."

Chloe presses her fingers tighter around him, hating the way the cool metal underneath her touch reminds her of all of this, makes her heart lurch in her chest.

"I understand that much." Chloe hates how weak she sounds as she presses closer to her best friend, hates how vulnerable she is right now.

"We can't let the others know our secret identities." Adrien speaks, and Chloe wonders how after all these years of knowing him, how she could miss one important thing that had happened about a year ago.

She presses a cool hand to her own face, watching how separate it seems from her childhood best friend before the separation aches like the reminders of the fact that they are growing up and won't have these kind of chances to stay friends when they are much older.

Chloe feels that same old urge to claim him, to grab a hold of the strands of what they've been to each other, who they are; a part of her knows that that isn't the way to go about keeping them together, but it feels like the simplest and quickest solution to the ache of potentially losing the only one in her life that even tries to know her for her, that truly loves her.

"You never told Ladybug?" Chloe shifts, wondering if it will feel freeing like letting go of an old burden like Adrien swears by once she does transform for the first time.

"She swears by secrecy." Adrien looks at her and the look is so innocent, so raw, that she doesn't question it, doesn't question his love; he'll follow Ladybug anywhere she goes if she'll have him. "You're the first person that I've told."

A part of her swells in pride at that thought, but she beats it back down, "She's lucky to get your devotion." Are the words that tumble out of her lips instead of the pride.

"I'd hope that she'd think that way some day." Adrien looks abashed, and a part of him seems so lonely in that moment that Chloe can't help but lean forward and pull him back into her arms to soothe some remnant of the pain, the insecurity, that surely never leaves him anymore.

"She'd be an idiot to not see that." A part of Chloe still admires and looks to Adrien for the kind of love that he makes look so easy, the part of himself that reminds her so much of his mother, and has always been something that she's wanted and longed for.

If someone could look at her the way that Cat Noir looks at Ladybug, she'd feel immense relief, feel so in love, and at home that she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Chloe shifts and wonders if there will ever be a time when her heart sings to be close to someone and wonders if anyone will ever look at her in a way close to the way that her best friend looks at Ladybug.

"Thanks." It's soft and almost insecure, and Chloe has to bite back a scoff; he doesn't realize exactly how loving and kind he can be. He's always helped Chloe through the times when it felt impossible to get by and comforted her whenever her heart broke. It was just wishful thinking though to want more from their friendship like she did.

"It's true." She stuck up her nose though only half meant the action and smiled when Adrien let loose a small chuckle.

She was just relieved to see him smile though her attention drew back towards the comb in her hands as she debated exactly how she'd make this work and how she could be trusted, issues and all, to help save the day.


End file.
